<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ave Atque Vale by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943793">Ave Atque Vale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy'>CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider POV [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred years after the Dark War, the young Lightwoods and Herondales of the NY Institute find themselves fighting alongside a warlock who sacrifices himself to save one of them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider POV [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ave Atque Vale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is sadder than what I normally write, but this idea kept bugging me and I wanted to write it. Like I said in the summary, this is roughly two hundred years after the events of TMI. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We've got a nest of Raveners downtown," Ellie yells, storming into the training room where her sister, Jess, and her Parabatai, Alex, were trading ferocious blows.</p><p>The two immediately stopped fighting and made their way over to where Ellie was standing.</p><p>"Do we know how many? Is there anyone there yet?" Alex asked, snapping into business mode.</p><p>"About a dozen Raveners, there's one unidentified warlock on scene," Ellie replied</p><p>"Is he responsible for their summoning?" Jess asked, reaching for her seraph blade as they entered the weapons room. Ellie coiled her whip around her wrist, and Alex grabbed his bow from where it was leaning against the wall.</p><p>"No, magical signatures don't match. He seems to be fighting against them," Ellie said</p><p>"We better get down there then, give him a hand," Alex said. Soon, the group of young shadowhunters was making their way out of the Institute and hurrying to where the demon activity was.</p><p>They reached an alley and saw that the warlock had already taken care of at least half of the demons. The shadowhunters jumped into the fray, sending ichor flying alongside bursts of cobalt blue magic. The warlock moved gracefully, rings glinting on his fingers as he dispatched demons with glowing fireballs. </p><p>Soon, only four were left. Ellie and Jess were making quick work of two and Alex had abandoned his bow and was hacking at the third with a seraph blade. Though, because he was preoccupied, Alex didn't notice the fourth creeping up behind him. As the demon she was fighting disappeared in a cloud of ichor, Ellie heard a cry and turned in time to see the warlock jump in front of the Ravener's stinger that was aimed for Alex's back.</p><p>Dispatching her own demon, Jess flung a knife at the last Ravener as Alex killed his. In their moment of joy at having defeated the demons, they failed to notice that the warlock was lying crumpled on the ground. One of his hands was pressed over a bleeding wound in his abdomen where he had taken the Ravener hit that was meant for Alex, and his golden-green cat eyes were narrowed in pain.</p><p>After their euphoria had passed, the shadowhunters turned to face the warlock to thank him, smiles soon replaced with concern as they saw his state. The three shadowhunters quickly rushed to his side, propping him up against an alley wall.</p><p>"By the angel! Are you alright?" Alex asked, his blue eyes widening in concern.</p><p>The warlock weekly lifted a bloodstained hand from his wound, "I don't believe I am," he replied, peering at the gaping hole the Ravener had left in his stomach.</p><p>"What can we do to help? Can you heal yourself, or should we call another warlock?" Ellie asked, beginning to panic. There was a lot of blood, and through the torn fabric of the warlock's designer shirt she could see the feint black lines of poison entering his veins.</p><p>"I can't heal this," the warlock shook his head sadly, the small movement taking more effort that it had any right too.</p><p>"Who should we call?" asked Jess, "Max Lightwood-Bane? He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn,"</p><p>The man shook his head weakly, "I would prefer if he didn't see me like this. Besides, there isn't enough time, the poison has taken hold by now,"</p><p>Ellie was really starting to panic now, it was clear that the man was dying and she didn't have a clue what to do about it. "If we can't call him, then who should we call?"</p><p>"No one," the warlock replied, the feintest of smiles gracing his features, "I'll be with Alexander soon,"</p><p>Alex blinked, "What?" Even though the warlock had said Alex's name, they all doubted that it was him that the warlock was talking about.</p><p>"My husband," the warlock answered, laying his head back against the wall of the alley and closing his eyes, "Tell blueberry that I love him," The breaths that had been coming in laboured gasps ceased and Ellie didn't need to check for a pulse to be able to tell that the warlock had died.</p><p>Jess looked over at Ellie, tears gleaming in her eyes, "What do we do now?"</p><p>"Take him back to the Institute, we will need to call a warlock to work out who he is," Alex answered, tears in his own eyes. They were shadowhunters, sure, they were supposed to be prepared for death at all times, but this was the first time they had ever seen someone die before their eyes.</p><p>"Okay," Ellie said quietly, wiping quickly at her eyes before leaning down to help Alex pick the warlock's body up. The trek back to the Institute was made in silence, each too weighed down by what they had seen to talk. </p><p>They soon reached the door of the Institute and pushed it open only to be assailed by Ellie and Jess's mother, May, who had yet to notice the body that they carried with them. "Elise and Jessamine Lightwood! Where on earth have you been! And you! Alexander Herondale, I thought you were meant to be the responsible one!" she chided, her yelling causing Alex's mother, Cassy, to enter the hall as well.</p><p>"What did they do?" she asked before noticing the limp form that they were carrying, "By the angel! What happened?" she said, rushing forward to help as they lay the warlock on the stone floor, arms to tired from their fight to carry him any longer. Seeing him lying there, Ellie was stuck by how young he looked. She knew, logically, that he was likely to be hundreds of years old, but lying there with his spikey hair and sparkly clothes, he didn't look much older than nineteen.</p><p>"There was a nest of Raveners, we went to take care of them and he was already there. He helped us," Jess said sadly, tears choking her voice.</p><p>"He saved my life. He sacrificed himself for me," Alex whispered, kneeling down next to the body of the warlock.</p><p>"What do we do?" asked Ellie, "We don't even know his name,"</p><p>After overcoming some of her shock, May took charge of the situation, "We can search the Institute's archives and try to identify him, we can also see if he has any form of identification with him,"</p><p>Cassy nodded, "We should shift him to the Infirmary, it would be more dignified than leaving him on the stone floor here,"</p><p>The three young shadowhunters complied, and within minutes they had laid the warlock on one of the beds in the infirmary. The wound in his abdomen was still bleeding slowly and judging from the amount of blood that he had lost, Ellie assumed that the Ravener's stinger had pierced his abdominal aorta.</p><p>They searched through his pockets, only to find that he had no identification with him. Nothing that could help them to put a name to the face that had saved Alex's life. They moved into the library, where May and Cassy were searching through the database.</p><p>"Any luck?" May asked, looking up from the large computer screen that was on the desk.</p><p>"None, the only thing I really noticed is that he was wearing a Lightwood ring on his left hand," Ellie said, unsure what to do with the information, "Which is weird, because we're the only Lightwoods left,"</p><p>"That is odd," Cassy agreed, "We haven't had much luck with the database either, it only shows warlocks that have provided services for the Institute in the past few years since we got it up and running,"</p><p>"What else can we do?" asked Jess</p><p>"We can always call Max, perhaps he knows him," May said and everyone agreed. Max was not only the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but a member of their family. While they weren't close to him, they knew that he had been adopted by one of their ancestors, Alec Lightwood (who Alex was named after), and that he was always willing to help shadowhunters because of this.</p><p>May dialled the number and they all gathered around in order to hear the conversation. Max picked up after a few moments.</p><p>"Hello Max, it's May Lightwood," May greeted</p><p>"Hi May, what can I do for you?" Max asked</p><p>"I have a sad request for you and I'm sorry to do this but we really have no other options," May began, "There was a warlock killed by a Ravener demon while he helped Jess, Alex and Ellie to fight them. We require your assistance to identify him as he is not in the Institute's database,"</p><p>"Oh, of course I'll help. I'll portal to the Institute in a moment. If I can't identify him then I can ask Bapak, he knows more people than I do, perks of being over six hundred I guess," Max laughed at the end and Ellie recalled that Max's other father was also a warlock. She couldn't help the feeling of dread that crept into her stomach. What if the dead warlock in the infirmary was Max's father? After all, he was wearing a Lightwood ring.</p><p>"Thank you Max, we'll see you in a moment," May said before hanging up. The swirl of a portal appeared and Max stepped out, his blue skin contrasting with the faded sweater he wore, and his small horns peeking out over the top of his messy blue hair. </p><p>"Hello everyone," Max said with a wave, "I would say it's nice to see you, but the circumstances make that statement rather untrue,"</p><p>"Yes, our apologies for calling you here on such sad business," Cassy apologised</p><p>"It's alright, even warlocks cannot live forever," Max said with a sad smile, "I can only hope it's not someone I know,"</p><p>"Of course. Would you like us to take you to him?" May asked and Max nodded. The group of shadowhunters and the blue skinned warlock made their way down to the infirmary.</p><p>The door opened and Max's eyes landed on the bed, his blue complexion instantly draining of colour, "No," he whispered, rushing to get a closer look at the man laying on the bed, "Bapak?" Max's voice was clouded with grief and he sank to his knees beside the bed, tears slowly falling down his face. "Bapak! No! Not you too!"</p><p>Ellie instantly understood. Bapak. The warlock was Max's father, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. </p><p>She was unsure how long they stood there, watching Max sob over Magnus's lifeless body. Eventually, Ellie moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Max's shoulder, "Before he died, he said to tell blueberry that he loved him. I'm assuming he meant you,"</p><p>Max looked up at Ellie and wiped at his damp face, "Yeah, him and Dad always called me that. Because, well, it's pretty obvious," he said, gesturing to himself.</p><p>"Yeah," Ellie agreed</p><p>Max wiped at his tears again and stood up, looking sadly at Magnus, "He's with Dad now," Max pressed a small kiss to his father's forehead "Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell Magnus Lightwood-Bane,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked this! How is it that I can't manage to spell a word in English, but I go to write the title in Latin and I get it right first try? Please give me some feedback as this is my first time writing something like this, I want to know if I managed to get the emotion right with it! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!) Until next time!<br/>~CrypticNotCoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>